Someone I don't Deserve
by MessyInu
Summary: -Sakura's POV- Naruto, I'm sorry, I love you.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is the first time that I'm doing anything with fanfics. SO~ Please don't hate me ): I'm trying my best so… Yeah. Thanks and Enjoy~!!---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sakura's POV-

Love. Hate. Happiness.. All part of the things that you have as a human. Things can change fast in life whenI see Hinata confessing to Naruto, when he is in the battlefield with Pein, even though she's in danger Naruto, she's taking that chance to save you… Risking her life for you…Saying that she loves you, Naruto.. I will not forgive you , if you break Hinata's heart after this.. Even though… It would break mine…

-Naruto's POV-

I'm on the ground, in my Saanin stage. I see the vision blurring as Pein pinned my arms, feet, and hands by poles..Pain rushed everywhere. Suddenly, I see Hinata jump in front of me, saying that she will protect me, that she will protect me no matter what, I felt strong, then, I see her, being stabbed in the stomach by Pein. Anger…Boils.. Then, everything just goes..Blank..

-Sakura's POV-

I see Hinata falling to the ground..Blood…Blood sputtering out of her mouth, No.. not this time.. As I see Naruto turning into the Beast that was sealed within him. The seal has weakened, so was my will of saving him. He was thrashing, with the skeleton of the Nine-tails… I'm sorry, Naruto... My selfish ways has not realized that you were suffering this.

-All POV-

Kakashi sees Sakura's face filled with worry of Hinata, especially for Naruto.. But he knew that it was going to be alright.

A couple hours passed.

Naruto was back, Sakura didn't know what to do, hit him for being so reckless.

-Sakura's POV-

Thankfully, Naruto's back. A lump was on my throat, people were gathering all the Jounins all the villager's praising Naruto for his Heroic action, that will be passed down generations to generations. I managed to go up to him, knocked him on the head and nagged him about being reckless.

-Naruto's POV-

Then she hugged me. I don't know about her, But, I still have strong feelings about her. I don't know what to say to Hinata, she risked her life for me… -sigh- I looked around because right after Sakura hugged him, because she had to go check on Tsunade.

-All POV-

Naruto was smiling when the enormous crowd was around him. His trademark grin, Sakura was glad that his despair and terror of the past when the villagers did terrible things to him,, but now..He's happy and she surely didn't want to ruin it. Right when she was about to go up to Naruto after she was looking after Tsunade. She saw Hinata running up to Naruto and jumping right there to hug him. Her heart chipped of little by little. But at the same time she was grateful, seeing that Naruto hugging her back, after all, Hinata loves Naruto so much, even enough to risk her life.

-Sakura POV-

… I'm sorry, Naruto. I love you… But you have to move on..Because…

…………..you don't deserve me…………


	2. Goodbye

Hello guys! Anyways. I hope you like this story, and RATE and REVIEW PLEASE! (:  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sakura was in the Hospital, working on some patients that were injured by the battle. Having a clipboard in her hand checking the patients off one by one, finally seeing that she was done caring for all the patients, she set down her clipboard on the desk. Which was covered in papers. Even though that she has a lot of work to do, she was in deep in thought then-

"Sakura-Chan!"

How can she ever forget that voice…It was Naruto..

"Oh, hey Naruto". She turned around to see his trademark smile again. She smiled back. Walking up to him, examining him to see if he had any injuries or anything like that. Just in case she asked.

"Are you okay, Naruto?"

"Yeah, I'm just feeling tired that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." 

Then Naruto asked.

"Is Hinata okay?"

"Yeah." Sakura felt pain in her heart knowing that she could not betray Hinata, after what she had done for Naruto.

In Sakura's mind. "Hold your feelings in, Hold it in."

"Naruto, can you wait here? I have to give Hinata something."

"Sure."

Sakura slowly walked out of the room. Heading in the direction where Hinata's room is, the Hallway seemed so dark when she was thinking about what she was going to do. She knocked the door.

"Come in."

"Hey, Hinata, can I ask you a question?"

She smiled, "Sure"

"You said that you loved Naruto right?"

She looked straight up at Sakura.

Before Sakura could say anything.

"Sakura, can you promise me something?"

Sakura didn't know what to do, so, she said,

"Okay"

The biggest mistake she has ever done in her life, as Hinata looked very serious as she stared at Sakura.

Hinata slowly said "..Please…Stay away from Naruto.."

Sakura, just said okay to stay away from her best friend and a person that she is secretly in love with… But she stood up from a chair that she was sitting in next to Hinata's bed and smirked..and said-

"Yeah, okay, for you."

"You're the best, Sakura."

While Sakura was going out the door of Hinata's room, she turned around to look at Hinata, and smiled..Even though she was broken inside, now she has to avoid Naruto. But only this once she could talk to Naruto.

She went back to her work room where Naruto was waiting.. Sakura had a broken expression on her face, but to cover it, she just put on a fake smile.

Sakura's POV

Okay, this is it..My only and last time to talk to Naruto. This is for you Hinata.

Normal POV

"Naruto, Can you keep another promise for me, other than bringing Sasuke back?"

"Anything for you, Sakura-chan!"

"Stay away from me."

Naruto's expression turned from persistent and confident, into a heartbroken frown..

Sakura put on a cold face, as Naruto looked at her questionly.

"Huh, Sakura-chan, is this a joke?"

"No, Naruto, its not a joke…"

"But…why?"

" I have my reasons, Naruto, I just can't hang out with you anymore…"

"Why? Is it because I can't bring Sasuke for you? Is it because, I have a beast within me?"

Sakura in her mind screaming at herself on why was she doing this, why on Earth is she doing this to Naruto, simple, for herself and Hinata..

Sakura turned around and looked blankly at the wall

"…..Yeah, you're a monster, you never kept your promise for me..You are a worthless being."

Her harsh words hurt herself more than Naruto, putting a knife in his back.

"Okay…Sakura..I'll leave you alone now.." It hurt her to hear that there was no more "chan" at the end of her name.

Right when Naruto was about to leave, Sakura stopped him for a bit.

"Naruto… By the way, Hinata wants to see you."

Naruto growled under his breath "Okay…."

Right when Naruto closed the door, Tears started streaming down her face, she put her back against the wall, and slid down until her knee touched her chest..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stay tuned for the NEXT chapter.!!


	3. Beginning

Rate and review Please (:

While Naruto was walking down the hallway, to go to Hinata's room, he was deep in thought of what Sakura said to him..

The sentence on what Sakura said to him rang inside his head over and over ,

"… Yeah you're a monster, you've never kept my promises for me, you are just a worthless being."

He kept on thinking on what Sakura said until his head bumped on the door of Hinata's room, apparently, Hinata thought it was a knock.

"Come in." Naruto walked him seeing Hinata with bandages wrapped around her waist. He sighed while she would do something so reckless to save him. Naruto walked up next to Hinata's bed and sat next to it.

Right when Naruto was about to say something, Hinata kissed him for a good 4 seconds and pulled back..

"Naruto, I love you.. I would do anything for you."

Still shocked Naruto just stared blankly at Hinata and thought about what happened with her while having the battle with Pein. But then, he was thinking it was Sakura. So, he just said.

"I love you too."

Hinata's eye's filled with tears hugged Naruto… But Naruto didn't really mean to say that, it just came out on its own..

In his mind he screamed at himself.." What have I done?"

But he knew it was time to try and move on..

Apparently, they didn't know that Sakura was outside the door listening to the whole conversation. In her mind that she was happy for Hinata and Naruto.. But in her heart she was shattered into a million pieces… Right when she was about to cry, Someone called out her name.

"Sakura!"

"Hai, Shizune-sama, do you need anything?"

"No, Bad news! Danzo is the next Hokage!"

"What?!" Sakura knew what this meant, Danzo's intentions were bad and evil as the demons in hell. "What the hell!? They're not even going to let Tsunade-sama have a chance to recover?!"

While she was thinking, Shizune started speaking.

"And guess what? Sai is one of his assistants.."

"Well, then I guess I have to talk to Sai then.."

Sakura told Sai to meet her at the training ground of team 7 to talk in private.

"Sai! What the hell is going on!?"

"Even though Danzo's actions, are actions you may not approve, he does it for Konoha."

"Then, what is he planning to do?"

"I can't talk about the private situations…"

"Why the hell not!?"

Sai opened his mouth and showed Sakura the seal on his tongue that Danzo put on him to prevent him from speaking any private things that Danzo has done in the past or the plans that he's making.

Sakura looked at the ground. "I see.."

Sai suddenly shuddered, and closed his eyes.

Sakura's eyes opened widely and just stared at Sai.

"Sai, whats wrong!? Are you okay?"

Sai slowly opened his eyes and said..

"Yeah, I'm fine, But Danzo-sama sent me a message. He wants to see you."

Sakura looked at Sai…

"Okay.."

Danzo was sitting behind his desk working on some papers that a Hokage should usually do inside his tent. He sensed that someone was waiting outside for him.

"Come in."

Then Sai and Sakura came in the tent. Sakura stood infron of Sai and bowed.

"Did you call me, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, Haruno Sakura….I have heard from your Master's reports that you've been a very intelligent student and has a strong will."

"H-Hai."

"That's why, I'm going to put you on a strict-secret training."

Sakura looked down at Danzo, sitting in his desk…

"….But why so sudde-"

"You want to protect Naruto, don't you?" Then Sakura suddenly remembered her will to get stronger and start protecting Naruto, instead of Naruto protecting her all the time. Also, bringing Sasuke back.

"…"

"The training will last about 4 years, and how old are you? 16?"

"Hai."

"Good, then you'll be 20, I'll tell you the rest when your training is over… Haruno Sakura, do you accept this?"

Sai, who was standing behind her, was staring at her, hoping that she wouldn't say yes but-

"Hai, I accept your mission."

When she said that, Tsunade suddenly opened her eyes in her tent. It won't take long for her to recover.

As Shizune was right next to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama!"

But sadly, Tsunade closed her eye's once more… But Shizune was still happy, knowing that it is still possible for Tsunade to wake up and take the position as Hokage again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was back in the Team 7 training zone...She was standing infront of the log that Naruto was tied up on, thinking when she had to feed him, because he didn't have any hands that were mobile because of the rope that was straining him.. She put her hand on the log, giggling of the thought..But then tears drop one by one. Knowing that she was giving up her life for Konoha, but especially Naruto..

"This is for you Naruto."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

OKAY's This is it. I'm going to do a 4 year timeskip. In the next chapter.


	4. Battle with my feelings

Hey~ Glad that you're enjoying the story, tee hee. (: Rate and review.

Konoha was rebuilt pretty quickly thanks to Yamato's wood element to make 10 houses in like 2 seconds.

'Its been 4 years already..' Sakura thought. She was getting up from her bed in her apartment and getting ready for her meeting with Danzo. Sakura wore her Jonin vest, and her headband, where she usually puts it on her head. Sakura's pink hair grew all the way down her back now and her body became more womanly. Everyone she knew in her class was a Jounin, including Naruto.

Tsunade is still in bed in a new room in the new Hokage building, recovering, slowly and Sakura smiled day to day with her friends, to make sure Naruto doesn't get suspicious about whats happening , like, about her training, and pretty soon, she's going to get a mission that is deadly, but to protect Konoha and Naruto, she would do it.. She packed her medical bag, kunais and shurikens. Because of her training she surpassed Tsunade by 10 fold, But she might've been stronger than Naruto, but Naruto got stronger and stronger a tad bit more than Sakura, but Sakura's intelligence won over Naruto's strength.

Sakura was walking down the main road to the Hokage building, but she ran into Ino and they decided to grab a cup of tea for a bit because the meeting isn't on until 20 min.

They were both enjoying themselves in the Tea café. Talking about the good ol times.

"Hey Ino, remember Chouji rammed that big hole in the wall in the academy when he got so angry when Kiba called him fat?"

"Oh my god, don't remind me, I had to pay for that whole thing.. My parents wouldn't let me out of the house for a week… I don't know why he gets so pissed off when people say that.." They all laughed.

"Well, don't you get mad when I-" A voice interrupted her sentence.

"Ohayo~ A table for two, please." Sakura turned around to see Hinata at the counter where the waitress is and she seemed to be waiting for someone. Sakura just kept looking and then, Naruto came in the Tea café and came through those curtain thingys that you see in Japanese restaurants in the entrance. Naruto changed so much over the past 4 years, his hair has grown and looked more like the 4th Hokage, but with whiskers, he also got much taller probably like 7 inches taller than her, because she is 5"5 and he probably was somewhere in 6 feet

Sakura thought "It seems that they're going well" and she smiled.

Sakura quickly turned her head around, and started talking to Ino again.. Hoping that Hinata won't notice that she was there…. Well.. karmas a bitch.

"Sakura! Ino!"

Hinata came running over to her table with her arm around Naruto's arm, dragging Naruto with her. Naruto was just staying quiet,staring at Sakura, and Sakura was just looking at her tea.

"So what brings you guys here?"

Sakura didn't say anything. But thankfully Ino responded for her..

"Me and Sakura was just hanging out here."

But then Sakura stood up, "Hey Ino, I have some business to take care of, talk to you later?" Ino knew whats going on whats and what kind of training Sakura was in for Konoha, and Sakura told her that she has a meeting with Danzo, Ino hesitated.

"Yeah..Sakura, I'll see you later, too."

Sakura smiled, and she walked out of the café.

Naruto started thinking about how Ino was acting and started wondering if they were hiding anything from him.

Sakura made it to the building. She slowly walked up the stairs and made it to the room of the Hokage. She knocked the door..

"Haruno Sakura, come in. I've been expecting you."

She went in, and stood infront of his desk, and bowed.

"Haruno Sakura, you have succeeded in completing the 4 year training that I have given you, you have surpassed your master and you have committed your life for the safety of Konoha.. That is why, I'm assigning you this mission."

As Shizune was walking by the Hokage door with paperwork, she heard this, and was stunned, she stood next to the door and listened.

"I shall ask you one more time, will you risk your life for Konoha?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

Danzo stood up, and said.

"Haruno Sakura, you will be assigned an S-ranked mission, We are in a secret battle with the Blood village, your mission is to assassinate the Blood village's Kage. You will leave first thing tomorrow."

Sakura looked at the ground with a scowl, and said.

"Hai. But, Hokage-sama, I would like to have this mission to be a secret, because, if Naruto finds out I'm doing this,…. He will never let me go.."

"Okay."

Shizune was shocked when she heard this, she formed some hand signs and disappeared before Sakura could see her. Sakura got out of the room and sighed, "this is it" she thought.

Shizune was running through the streets of Konoha, trying to look for Naruto, she finally reached up to Naruto's apartment. She was knocking desperately for him to open the door.

"Naruto! Naruto! Open up!!!"

The door opened….But it wasn't Naruto that came out, it was Hinata.

Hinata's eyes were wide open so were Shizune's.

"Shizune-san, but brings you all the way over here?"

Shizune was panting and trying to catch her breath, and said.

"Naruto, where's Naruto?"

"He's in his room, why?"

Shizune pushed past Hinata and went to his room. Naruto was sleeping,.

"NARUTO WAKE UP!"

Naruto jolted out of his bed.

"WHA!? WHAT?! WHATS GOING ON!?!"

Shizune closed the door and locked it, so Hinata won't come in. She whispered,

Shizune said through her teeth "This is an emergency!"

Naruto whispered back, "What emergency, and why are we whispering!?"

Shizune got back to talking…

"Sakura's going on a mission for Danzou!!" Naruto just frowned and turned around from Shizune.

Naruto gritted through his teeth, "So? He's the Hokage, she should do the missions and why should I care,also, How do you know this?"

Shizune was furious, he didn't even know what she was going to say…

"I was walking past the Hokage's office and heard him talking to Sakura, She's given a mission, life or death, to assassinate the Kage of the Blood village!!!"

"Why would she do something so reckless?"

"Its because she loves you!!"

Naruto opened his eyes and turned around facing Shizune,

"….What? When?"

"You should ask her your self." Shizune's brows furrowed and made some hand-signs and poofed, then disappeared.

Naruto unlocked the door and went outside, making Hinata wonder what happened.

"I should ask Sakura about this."

Naruto was on his way to Sakura's apartment.

Sakura was in her apartment, packing up for the trip and preparing for the battle. Setting up all the kunai's on her desk and her shurikens. All the scrolls she needed to review her medical jutsu and her attacks..Then someone was knocking on her door furiously.

Sakura got startled because she was so deep in thought.

When she opened the door, and Naruto just rammed inside her house and shut the door..

Sakura was shocked that Naruto would barge in like that, but she knew that he noticed all the weapons and scrolls that were prepared… This made Naruto's answer clear… Naruto's fists clenched but maintained his cool.

"Naruto!? What the hell?!!"

"What about you, Sakura!?" Naruto looks around to see weapons and scrolls prepared, "What the hell is this about?!" Sakura started pushing him out the door.

"Its none of your goddamn business, now get out of my house!!"

"Really?! Is it because you're about to go on a mission that can take your life!?"

Sakura thought, "What?! H-How does he know about this?!"

Sakura hesitated a bit and her voice softened, "What are you talking about?" she lied.

Naruto knew Sakura well enough to know when she was lying. So, Naruto used both his hands to grab each one of Sakura's wrists, and pushed her back to the wall and pinned her there..

Naruto gritted through his teeth, "Don't …. Lie.. to me." Their foreheads touched..

Sakura looked up to see Naruto's sapphire blue eyes, as she stared into her Emerald ones and started whispering "why… the.. hell, would you care, if I'm going?"

"Because….I love you…" he whispered back.

Sakura felt her heart jump. Believe it or not, Naruto felt it too.

Naruto leaned in, to kiss and Sakura was about to lean in too, but, right when their lips were about to touch, Sakura pushed Naruto away, and walked away from Naruto,her back facing Naruto , then she started speaking.

"It is my duty for the Hokage and Konoha. And its not right of you to act like this when you're with Hinata. "

And Naruto's hope was drained all the way down,

And he walked out of her apartment….. After he left. Sakura sat down at the edge of her bed. She bent over that her elbows were touching her knees and her hands putting her hands over her face…

… Without then even knowing, Hinata was outside watching the whole thing through the window of Sakura's apartment.. her heart turned possessive…

Stay tuned for the next chappie. (:


End file.
